


From you the flowers grow

by emeraldmad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldmad/pseuds/emeraldmad
Summary: Ever since Arthur learned of Merlin's powers, he would sometimes ask Merlin to do some magic for him.(Title taken from "Patricia" by Florence + the Machine)





	From you the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea last night just as I fell asleep and I had to get it out because I loved it so much. It's very short and sweet but I absolutely love how it ended up so I had to publish it.  
> I'm still very new to this fandom, so bear with me btw.
> 
> Title taken from "Patricia" by Florence + the Machine

“Merlin.”

He looks up at Arthur over his shoulder, crouched near a tree as he finishes picking up their stuff to continue the trip. “Yes, sire?”

Arthur’s also crouching near the ground, staring calmly at the small pond they’d eaten near. “Show me some magic.”

Ever since Arthur had come upon the knowledge of Merlin’s powers after an extremely close call in which he’d had to heal his friend, Arthur had been enthralled by it, sometimes randomly asking him to do some magic just to stare at it mesmerized as Merlin observed with a smile on his face. _I always wanted to know what it was like_ , he’d said, _I never got to see a glimpse of it, not at all_. And so Merlin did something for him whenever he was asked: lifted up a pot, flew an apple at Arthur’s face, created small fires he could manipulate in his hands, and Arthur would always entertain himself with a thankful smile. And who was Merlin to deny him the pleasure?

And now that Arthur was King, he wasn’t in danger. Arthur’s efforts to decriminalize the use of magic in Camelot were slowly showing their success, and now only those who had used their powers for wrong would be locked up or killed in extreme circumstances. Even still, he would never hesitate under the command of his friend, his King.

This time there’s no stray objects to lift or throw, his control of water still needs some work and he thinks Arthur wouldn’t be happy with him if he ended up soaking wet with pond water.

His connection with the earth though, _that_ he can handle very well.

He smiles and presses his hand to the ground.

He feels the earth answering under his fingers, energy coursing with a low rumble as hundreds of tiny white flowers emerge from the soil around them and open up to the sky. When he looks up, he watches fondly as Arthur’s eyes light up with wonder and a smile breaks through his lips, unable to contain whatever warm feeling is creeping up inside him.

It’s breathtaking, seeing his king slowly stand up amidst a field of white flowers and golden sunlight.

Face still painted with wonder, Arthur walks carefully towards Merlin, kneeling beside him once he gets there to press his own hand to the ground and caress the flowers with the tips of his fingers, and it’s all a kind of magic that Merlin’s never heard of before, never experienced, never felt.

The breath is kicked out of his lungs when he encounters Arthur’s blue eyes, filled with _something_ that Merlin can’t describe, and not for a lack of trying.

When he speaks, Arthur’s voice is barely a breath, like it’s just for him.

“Merlin, it’s…”

Arthur’s eyes jump to the ground again, affixed to where Merlin’s hand lays beside his on the newly birthed grass, and then back to Merlin’s face, to Merlin’s lips.

And then he leans in, placing a hand on Merlin’s jaw to pull him close, fitting their lips together with a softness neither of them had ever experienced. And it’s a different kind of magic, the one that sparks them awake and makes Merlin lean back to lay against the tree behind him as he lays his hands on Arthur’s arms and sides to bring him forth.

When Arthur pulls back after seemingly forever he smiles and settles down beside Merlin, placing one hand atop his manservant’s.

“...magical?” He replies with a smile. Arthur scoffs.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Merlin.”

“You’re the one who ruined it! It would have been nicer if you’d finished the sentence, you know. More romantic.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and smiles at him fondly. “It’s _beautiful_ , Merlin. Happy?”

Instead of nodding, he glances beside him quickly before looking back at Arthur amusedly. “I don’t know sire, might have to kiss me again to get the complete experience.”

Arthur kisses him again, and it’s all entirely new.


End file.
